Simple Enigma
by The Awakener Viari
Summary: Previously titled "Unaware" Professor Xavier's daughter comes to live at the Mansion, to escape her past. What happens when it catches up with her? *Compleated... kinda*
1. The Professor's Daughter

Simple Enigma  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, or claim to. Kyle is a girl, I just like the name on her. She is also mine. Miguel belongs to me as well. Please tell me how I'm doing, it's my first X-Men fic.  
  
"these mean spoken words"  
  
*These mean thoughts*  
  
The doorbell to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters rang, and Miguel answered it. "May I help you?" he asked.  
  
Kyle looked up. "I'm looking for Professor Charles Xavier" she said as she rolled into the hallway. Miguel noticed that the Prof. and this stranger resembled each other a lot... that and the fact that they were both in wheel-chairs. "I'll get him" Miguel said. *Professor!* he called out with his mind. *There's someone here to see you*  
  
*Thank you Miguel,* he heard the reply. *I'll be out in a minute.*  
  
"He'll be right out" Miguel said to Kyle. "Can I get you anything?" Kyle shook her head.  
  
"Kyle?" the Professor's deep voice came from the doorway. Kyle turned in her chair as he rolled towards her. "Hi Daddy," she replied.  
  
"Daddy?" Miguel asked incredulously. Logan and Storm walked in. Logan sniffed. "Kyle," he said, a low growl in his throat.  
  
"Wolvie" Kyle grinned mischievously at him. For a minute they glared at each other. Kyle was first to crack into a wide smile. "Gimmie a hug ya big brute." Logan smiled back, a rare occurrence. They had only met once, a few years ago when Logan was looking for his past. They had met in a bar in Canada, only for a short while, but became friends and stayed in touch. "Did you come to see me?" Logan asked.  
  
Kyle shook her head and turned to the professor. "Daddy, I came to ask your help." Loan raised an eyebrow at Charles. "Daddy?"  
  
"I'll explain everything later" Charles replied. "Come into my office." Kyle, Logan, Miguel and Storm followed the Professor.  
  
"How are you, child?" Storm asked as Charles rolled behind his desk. "I'm ok" Kyle replied. "Well, you'll see." Charles cleared his throat. "What's wrong Kyle?"  
  
Kyle sighed. "Well, I know you're a mutant" she began. "And I've always wondered if I would inherit your... trait. Well, I found my answer." She paused.  
  
"And that is?" Miguel spoke up. Kyle held up a finger and sneezed loudly. When she did, every light bulb in Xavier's office exploded. Kyle shook her head. "Yes."  
  
Miguel looked around the darkened office. The only lumination came from the sunlight pouring through the windows. "Wow" he whispered.  
  
"What exactly is your power?" Storm asked.  
  
"I can manipulate electricity" Kyle replied, itching her nose. "What you saw was an instance where I can't control it." She paused. "Do you remember the blackout half the city had about a week ago?" They nodded. "Yea that was me."  
  
Charles nodded. "Well then" he said. "Miguel, would you take her to her room?" Miguel nodded and turned to Kyle. "Follow me."  
  
They walked down a long hallway until they came to a dead end. "Now where?" Kyle asked, her hazel eyes scanning the wall. Miguel smiled and reached out to push a button. As he touched it, his expression became one of pain. "Are you alright?" Kyle asked worriedly.  
  
Miguel nodded. "The last person to use the elevator was hurt" he said as they walked in. "How do you know that?" Kyle asked as the walls closed behind them.  
  
"I'm an empath" Miguel explained. "I can sense people's feelings by touching something they touched... sometimes even see their memories."  
  
"So you're telepathic?"  
  
"No, but I can sense people's emotions. It comes in handy sometimes."  
  
The doors opened on the second floor. "This way."  
  
"Will I have a roomie?" Kyle asked nervously. Miguel shook his head. "No, but me and you'll share a bathroom." Kyle raised her eyebrows. "It's the last room on this floor." Miguel explained as he unlocked her door. "Here's your key" he said, handing it to her. "Dinner's around six. I guess you can get ready." He started to close the door. "Wait" Kyle spoke up.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Kyle blushed lightly. "Save me a seat?" she asked. Miguel nodded. "Definatly." He closed the door.  
  
When he was gone, Kyle relaxed. "An empath... I hope he doesn't find out"  
  
A/N: So, what's Kyle's story? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! 


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: BTW, the ages: Kyle, 17; Miguel, 18; Bobby, 20.  
As Kyle brushed her long brown hair, a knock came at the door. "Yea?" Kyle called out.  
  
"The Prof. told me to come and get you?" a guy's voice replied uncertainly from the hallway. Kyle opened the door to find a tall guy with the bluest eyes she's ever seen standing there. "Uh-- ok..." Kyle trailed off as she looked into his eyes. He smiled. "I'm Bobby" he said. Kyle blushed and looked away. "Kyle"  
  
They walked along the hallway to the elevator. "So you're the professor's daughter?" Bobby asked. "What's your mutation?"  
  
"I can control electricity... kinda manipulate it." Bobby was intrigued. "How?" he asked. Kyle smiled. She told him to unscrew a light bulb from one of the lamps in the hallway. He did and handed it to her. "Watch." She closed her eyes and held her breath. The bulb began to glow, then shine brightly. "Wow" Bobby said. Suddenly, the bulb burst, and glass flew everywhere. Kyle cried out as a piece nicked her near her eye. Blood trickled down her face as Bobby rushed to her. "Are you ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Yea" she replied. "It's only a little cut....." she held her head where she was bleeding. "I think I might need some ice" she said. "Let's get to the kitchen." Bobby smiled. "No need" he said, cupping his hands together. A soft light appeared between them and Kyle watched in amazement as he held a small ice cube to her head. "Better?" She smiled. "Yes." The wall opened and they stepped inside.  
  
"Kyle, what happened?" Logan asked as they walked into the Prof.'s office. Kyle sighed. "I got a little reckless," she said. "But Bobby gave me some ice." She smiled at him. "I'm ok."  
  
Professor Xavier cleared his throat. "The reason I called you here," he said, looking around the room. In addition to Bobby, Logan and the Prof., Miguel and Storm were there. Cyclops was also hovering near the door. "Is to explain. About eighteen years ago, I met a girl and we fell in love. She was human, and when her parents found out about my mutation, we were forced to leave each other. One night I got a call. She had died, and in her arms was a baby girl." He looked up at Kyle, who had her head down. "She had started a note" he opened his desk drawer and took out the note he still had after all this time. " 'Charles' " he read aloud. " 'I fear my time is running out. This child is yours. Her name is Kyle, and I'm not sure if she's human. I love both you and her, please never forge--' " he stopped. "That's all there is."  
  
"My mother bled to death" Kyle spoke up. "she was never meant to have children." Tears filled her eyes, and she felt someone take her hand. She looked up and Bobby smiled. She smiled back, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miguel frown. Kyle bit her lip and dropped Bobby's hand.  
  
"I was sent to live with this family, a foster family. But when my mutation surfaced, I ran." Kyle left out one detail, something that nor even her father could read. "I met Logan at a bar in Canada a couple of years ago, and he told me about his search."  
  
"Wait a second" a voice spoke up from the doorway. Kyle turned to see Scott Summers in the doorway. "A couple of years ago? How old were you?" {A/N: I'm not sure what the legal drinking age is in Canada... if someone can get that to me I'd appreciate it. for now, let's say it's 19.}  
  
"Fifteen" Kyle said with a shrug. "Fake ID, your point?" Cyke raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned. She knew she'd have fun with Uptight McHighStrung. Logan caught her eye and returned her grin. "Keep going' he said with a wink.  
  
"ANYWAY" Kyle continued, shooting Scott an annoyed look. "He got me in touch with Daddy, but I never got the chance to come here until now. So I did some sniffing around for a way and here I am."  
  
*She's leaving out something important.* Miguel thought quietly. *Something that hurt her* He looked at her, and at Bobby, who was next to her. *He's my best friend,* he thought. *But I feel something for her.*  
  
"Kyle," The Professor's voice brought Miguel out of his trance. "Yea?" she replied.  
  
"I want to talk to you about staying here. About joining the X-Men." Both Bobby and Miguel's eyes lit up.  
  
"I'd love to stay Daddy," Kyle replied. "But let me think about it tonight. I'll let you know for sure in the morning." Charles nodded. "Very well. Let's eat."  
  
At dinner, Kyle sat between Miguel and Bobby. Across from her, there was a girl with brown eyes and two platinum streaks in her brown hair. "I'm Rogue" she said.  
  
"Call me Kyle" was the reply. "Everyone else does." She smiled.  
  
"You're the professor's daughter, aren't you?" Rogue asked, taking a bite of salad. Kyle nodded. "Yea. I might join the X-Men."  
  
"You should" Rogue said. "It's worth it." Kyle thought about it. She picked up the salt shaker and shook it absently on her fries. *Maybe if I did join, I can leave my past behind...* she thought. *It's been so long...* She put the salt shaker back, and almost immediately, Miguel picked it up. He held back tears as he felt an enormous amount of sadness and pain overwhelm him. *She's hiding something big.* He thought. *And it's eating her up inside.* he was about to say something when she spoke up. "I'm gonna go up to my room and thing for a bit."  
  
"Want me to come with?" Bobby asked. She smiled at him. "No, I'm sure I can find my way." With that she was gone.  
  
Soon after, Miguel went to his room. Lights were out at ten thirty. Tired from the day's events, Miguel fell into a deep sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
It was happening again. He had her, and she couldn't escape. No matter how hard she fought, she couldn't stop him. He was robbing her... taking away the one thing, the only thing she called her own. And the worse part was that her "family" allowed it to happen. Every night, he haunted her dreams, making her relive that moment over and over again. Not knowing what else to do, Kyle screamed.  
  
Miguel woke up with a start. He ran through the joint bathroom and burst into Kyle's room. What he saw nearly broke his heart. Kyle was thrashing around in bed, moaning and screaming. Miguel gently shook her. "Kyle... Kyle, wake up" he almost pleaded. With a jump. Kyle sat bolt upright. The lights in her room flickered as she tried to calm down. She became aware of someone holding her. Twisting her hear up, she saw Miguel.  
  
"It's ok" he whispered, rocking her back and forth like a child. She calmed down.  
  
*Miguel* he heard the professor's voice in his head. *is everything alright?*  
  
*Yea Professor* Miguel thought back. *just a bad dream* But he knew it was more than a bad dream.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, pulling away from Kyle. Tears glistened in her eyes, but she nodded. "It was only a bad dream" she whispered, not trusting her voice. Miguel looked at her skeptically. "More like a nightmare" he replied. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Hold me?" Kyle asked in a small voice, like a frightened child. "Till I fall back asleep?" Miguel nodded. "Sure."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
He woke up with her in his arms. Seeing she was still sleeping, he got up slowly. Miguel walked into the bathroom and locked both doors. Leaning up against the sink, he looked at his reflection. "I like her" he said aloud. "a lot." He undressed and got in the shower. As the hot water ran down his body, his mind wandered to the flash of memory he picked up while holding Kyle.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The room was dark. The only light came from a candle. A man, who Miguel knew was Kyle's foster father, stood over a figure cowering in the corner. "Get up mutant" the man yelled, smacking the figure into the light. Miguel gasped. It was Kyle, bruised and bleeding. Miguel watched in horror as the man kicked her onto her back and began to undo his belt buckle. "I'm going to make sure you never run away again." And Kyle screamed.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Miguel shook himself out of thought. The hot water had turned cold, and he shivered before he turned it off. He towel-dried his sandy blonde hair and began to get dressed. He jumped as a knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Miguel?" Kyle's voice said. "You in there?" Miguel opened the door and Kyle's eyes widened. "Um... did I interrupt you?" she asked, her eyes running down his chest. He only got his pants on before she knocked.  
  
"No" Miguel replied, blushing slightly. He pulled a blue shirt on. "I, uh, used all the hot water" he said.  
  
"That's ok" Kyle replied. "I usually take my shower at night." There was an uncomfortable silence, then Kyle cleared her throat. "Um...thanks..." she said awkwardly. "For last night." Miguel smiled. "You're welcome" he said. "What did you dream about?" Kyle's clear hazel eyes clouded. "Nothing important" she replied. "May I get ready? I'm kinda hungry..." Miguel nodded and let the subject drop. Of what he thought happened did happen, then he wanted to kill her foster father.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, what is Kyle's story? What happened in her past? And what will it mean for her future? Please review! 


	3. The Next Day

Thanks for your reviews! This chapter is kinda dark, so if you're bothered by things like this, don't read... otherwise, enjoy.  
When Kyle got down to breakfast, she noticed the spot between Miguel and Bobby was the only available seat. She heaved a small sigh as she rolled between them.  
  
*Kyle* the Professor said in her head. *Are you alright?*  
  
*Yes daddy* she replied. *I just had a bad dream.* The Professor didn't believe it was just a nightmare, but didn't press further. He knew something happened to his daughter, but either she had forced herself to forget, or she was really good as hiding her thoughts. Either way, he couldn't read what it was.  
  
He also knew both Miguel and Bobby liked her, and that she, too, felt for them. He hoped that she wouldn't let her past interfere with her future. *If you need to talk* he said before going back to his breakfast. *just come to me... I'll be here.* Kyle smiled at him. *Ok daddy*  
  
Later, Kyle sat in front of the TV in the rec room, absently changing channels. Something caught her eye and she stared at the TV in shock. Marvin Pacac, Kyle's foster father, was talking to a news reporter.  
  
"She's my daughter" he was saying. "And I believe she was kidnapped."  
  
She didn't notice Logan walk in as her picture filled the screen. Marvin's voice continued. "She's only 17. I have reason to believe she was taken by Charles Xavier, head of the Institute for Gifted Youngs--" The TV exploded.  
  
"Hey kid" Logan said as Kyle's anger got out of control. "Calm down." He slowly walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "What's the deal?" he asked. Tears filled Kyle's eyes as her anger was overcome by fear. "Why would that guy think Chuck kidnapped you?"  
  
"He doesn't." Charles's voice replied. He wheeled into the rec room. "Why don't you tell us what happened Kyle?" he said gently. Miguel and Bobby crowded in the doorway.  
  
Kyle sighed. "My mutation wasn't the only reason I ran away" she said in a low voice. "When it surfaced, I panicked, so I ran away... the first time. That's when I met you Logan" she said.  
  
"You told me about daddy, and I did get in touch with him. The reason I didn't come here right away is because Marvin, my foster father, found me." Tears spilled over her eyes as the memories came crashing back. Her eyes closed, she continued in a choked-up voice. "He told me he'd make sure I never run again." In the doorway, Miguel mouthed her foster father's threat as she said it. Bobby looked at him.  
  
"What did he do?" Logan growled. This kid was like a little sister to him, young and innocent. "He robbed her of her innocence" Miguel said from the doorway. He walked in and sat on a chair next to her. "The other night..." he said. "I saw... when I was holding you." He took her hand. She continued.  
  
"After that I ran again. This time, I came right here. But he's looking for me now... and he knows where I am."  
  
"We'll protect you" Bobby said walking in. he threw his arm around her shoulder. She smiled at him then at Miguel.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang, and Kyle jumped. "I'll get it" Logan said, walking out. Charles followed him, leaving Kyle alone with Bobby and Miguel  
  
There was silence for what seemed like hours. The only sound was an occasional sniff from Kyle. Miguel still had her hand, but Bobby had sat down across from her. A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away. They all looked up as the door opened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: well, that's it for this chapter... please review. The plot thickens a little in the next chapter. 


	4. Questions, Threats and a Date?

Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them, and I hope to have the story finished soon... well, on with the story! (and yes, Kyle is in a wheelchair. she was born with a disease that left her unable to walk)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
"Kyle" Charles said, leading two policemen in. "These gentlemen want to ask you a few questions." Lights flickered as Kyle sat nervously awaiting the questions. Miguel squeezed her hand and she calmed down some.  
  
"Miss Pacac" the first officer began  
  
"Xavier" Kyle corrected. The policeman was confused. "Isn't your father Marvin Pacac?" he asked. Kyle shook her head. "No... he's my foster father. This man is my biological father" she said, pointing to the professor. "I just recently got in contact with him."  
  
"Then Pacac has no claim over you?" the second cop said.  
  
"I ran away to be with my father" Kyle explained, not mentioning her mutation. "Marvin found me and made me go back 'home'. He was abusing me." Tears fell again.  
  
"Abusing you how?" the first one asked. Seeing Kyle was unable to tell her story again, Bobby spoke up. "He was sexually abusing her... he raped her" he said in a low voice. The officers looked at each other. "Pacac never mentioned that" the first one said to the other. He turned to Kyle. "Did you go to a hospital?"  
  
"Not yet" she replied. "I never got the chance."  
  
"Our physicians here will examine her." Charles said.  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the rec room were thrown open and Marvin Pacac walked in. Kyle's face paled. "Mr. Pacac" the second cop said to him. "We told you to wait outside."  
  
"I want my daughter back" he shouted. The first policeman stood up. "She's not your daughter" he said.  
  
"What?" Marvin asked, narrowing his eyes at Kyle. "I raised her. She's my daughter."  
  
"Not biologically" Charles said, facing Pacac. Pacac laughed. "And where were you all these years?" he said with a sneer.  
  
"Listen bub" Logan said, resisting the urge to unsheathe his claws. "We know what you did to her... Now I sugest you leave... or you won't live long enough to regret it."  
  
"And I presume that's a threat?" Marvin said darkly, his hands at his side. Logan shook his head. "That's a promise." Marvin gave a sneering laugh and left.  
  
"We can't arrest him without evidence" the second officer said when Pacac left.  
  
"Isn't her experience enough?" Miguel cried. "She's been through hell and you just let him walk free!"  
  
"I'm sorry son, but I don't think there's anything we can do" he said, putting on his hat. "We'll investigate, but that's about it." They left, and the group heard Marvin yelling as the cops escorted him out.  
  
"And so it begins." Kyle whispered.  
  
"Kyle" She looked up at Logan. "Chuck wants me t'take ya down to Med-Bay to be examined" he said. She wheeled after him. "Jeanie'll take care of ya, kid, don't worry."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Kyle was a little nervous as Jean Grey performed the examination. "Relax." Jean said. "It's not gonna hurt." She poked and prodded Kyle for an hour.  
  
"I'll have your results in about a day or two." Jean said when she was done. Kyle thanked her, got dressed and left.  
  
Outside the Med-Bay, Bobby was waiting for her. "Hi" he said as she rolled out.  
  
"Hey" she replied.  
  
"How'd it go?" Bobby asked, not really sure of what to say.  
  
"She did a shitload of tests on me... even a pregnancy one."  
  
"But that's standard procedure." Bobby said. Kyle sighed. "I know" she replied. "But it's kinda scary."  
  
"I'm taking you out tonight." Bobby said suddenly. Kyle's head snapped up. "What?"  
  
"I'm taking you out tonight" he repeated. "With all this stuff going on, you need a break."  
  
Kyle thought for a minute, then looked up at him. "Why the hell not?" she said. "I could use a break." She smiled at him. "Ok then" he said. "Be ready in about two hours."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
A/N: So, wha'd you think? Good, bad? Throw me to the lions? (I hope not lol) What's up with Marvin? And what will Miguel think of Bobby taking Kyle out? Review please! 


	5. Dinner

Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate them, and I hope I can keep the chapters coming as quickly as I am... I'm trying for one, maybe two a week, and so far I think I've been doing good. Well, on with the story!  
  
An hour and a half later, Kyle was ready. She had taken a shower and put on a pair of black velvet pants and a deep purple silk shirt. Her hair was left loose and curly.  
  
She met Bobby in the foyer. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue shirt, and he had spiked his short hair. "Ready?" he asked as she wheeled into the room.  
  
"Yea" she replied with a smile. They walked out into the garage. "I got the Professor's permission to take the new X-Van," he said.  
  
"We'd kinda have to" Kyle said. "I can't exactly take my chair in your convertible."  
  
"True" Bobby said with a smile as he opened the back door for her. The ramp unfolded and she rolled in. "I'm gonna sit in the passenger seat" she said, transferring into the seat. "The chair won't go anywhere."  
  
"OK then" Bobby said. He got out and shut the door. Walking around to the driver's side, he saw Miguel in the doorway. He smiled, waived and got in the van.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. Kyle nodded. "Wasn't that Miguel?" she said.  
  
"Yea" Bobby replied, putting his seatbelt on.  
  
"He looked kinda sad..." Bobby shrugged.  
  
"I dunno," he said, starting the X-Van. He pulled out of the garage. "Dinner first, then the movie."  
  
He took her to a place called Lost Circle. *Not a French restaurant, but most defiantly not cheap * Kyle thought as they went in. They were shown to a table and the waitress brought them their menus.  
  
"Order anything" Bobby said with a smile. Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Anything?" Bobby nodded.  
  
"So if I wanted, I can order two lobster dinners, three steaks and an order of chicken wings?"  
  
"Only if you throw in a hot-fudge Sundae for dessert" Bobby retorted good- naturedly. They both laughed and Kyle relaxed.  
  
"I think I'll just get the chicken wings," she said, laughing. "And maybe I'll take you up on that hot-fudge Sundae." Bobby winked at her. "Won't be as hot as you," he said. Kyle blushed and looked back at her menu. *Thank God * she thought as the waitress walked up. "Ready to order?"  
  
"Yea" Kyle replied. "I'm gonna have the chicken wings with fries and a Coke." The waitress nodded and turned to Bobby.  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger, side of fries and a Sprite" he said. The waitress took their menus and left.  
  
"So you feeling better?" Bobby asked when she was gone. Kyle nodded. "It's been a little hard telling everyone, cause I've kept it inside for so long" she said. "But now, I can relax and have fun." Bobby took her hand. "Lot of fun" he said and smiled.  
  
Neither of them noticed the figure in the corner booth watching them intently...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
A/N: Who's the figure? And what are they planning? Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	6. Lost

A/N: hey here's this week's chapter... only one this week, maybe two next week if people like me. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Bobby sighed and looked at Kyle. She smiled and cleared her throat. "So where's your family?" she asked. Bobby's ice-blue eyes clouded over. "I don't keep in contact with them much," he said. "They live in Boston."  
  
"Don't they know you're a mutant?"  
  
"No" Bobby replied. "When Miguel told his parents he was a mutant, they exiled him from his own family."  
  
Kyle lowered her eyes. "That's horrible..." she said. *Poor Miguel*  
  
"Yea. So I'm a little hesitant about telling my folks."  
  
"I guess I have it easy in that department" Kyle said as the waitress brought their food. "I know my daddy doesn't care. If he did, he'd be the world's biggest hypocrite." She took a bite of her chicken.  
  
"The professor's a great guy though" Bobby said, salting his fries. "He really helped me learn to control my powers." He paused. "And Rogue too... she can't fully control it yet, but she doesn't suck as much out of you if you touch her."  
  
"Awesome" Kyle said with a grin. She was proud of her father.  
  
They ate dinner in silence, and Kyle finished her drink. "Do you want a refill?" the waitress asked. Kyle nodded and the waitress took her glass.  
  
The stranger in the corner booth smiled. He got up unnoticed by everyone and followed the waitress into the kitchen. *Invisibility is a good thing* he thought as he watched everyone around him. He paid close attention to Kyle's drink. When the waitress turned her back, he poured a fine powder into it and stirred it.  
  
He went back to his booth and noticed, as he reappeared, that Bobby was heading towards the men's room. He sat for a few minutes and watched Kyle sip her drink. When it looked like she was getting woozy, he disappeared and crept up behind her. Flipping the switch that enabled people to push the chair, he held her up and pushed her towards the door as Bobby walked out of the restroom.  
  
"Kyle?" Bobby called, running after her. He chased her into the parking lot and noticed her eyes... they were closed. He put a hand on the ground and iced it towards her chair. There was a cry of surprise and a figure fell to the ground. Bobby's eyes widened in shock as the figure got up and took Kyle out of her chair.  
  
"Put her down Pacac!" Bobby shouted, running towards them. Marvin Pacac grinned evilly and disappeared.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The phone rang in the Professor's office.  
  
"Bobby what is it?" he asked when he answered it.  
  
"Professor, he's got her..." Bobby replied. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have left her alone."  
  
"Bobby calm down" the Professor said. Miguel, who was in the room, listened intently. By the sound of the Professor's voice, something was wrong.  
  
"We'll be there shortly" Charles said and hung up.  
  
"What's wrong Professor?" Miguel asked as Charles wheeled out from behind his desk.  
  
"Kyle's been kidnapped" the professor said gravely.  
  
Miguel growled. "Pacac." Xavier nodded. "What do we do?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ten minutes later, Logan, Xavier, Miguel, Storm, Jean and Scott were in the parking lot of the Lost Circle.  
  
"Spread out and search the area" Scott said, heading for the far side of the parking lot. They all split up, Miguel with a look of fierce determination on his face. He'd find her, he swore to himself he would.  
  
"Where was she when he disappeared with her?" he asked Bobby.  
  
"About here" Bobby replied. Miguel nodded. That made sense...her wheelchair was still in the same spot. Looking around, he noticed something a few feet away lying on the ground. He bent down and picked it up... it was Pacac's wallet. As soon as he touched it, he knew.  
  
"Pacac's gonna do it again" he whispered to himself. *Only this time,* he thought as he took off down the road, *I'll be there to stop him.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A/N: So! How was it? be honest, did you know it would be Pacac? I try to keep people guessing, but I'm not very good at it. oh well! Please review! Next chapter, we delve into Miguel's past a little. 


	7. Motel 6 and the Van

A/N: Hi again! Well, here's chapter seven of my story. I'm thinkin there's only gonna be about two or three more chapters till it's done. Well, on with the story, and please review!  
*Where am I?* Kyle thought groggily as she opened her eyes. She saw only blackness, but she felt the presence of someone. "Bobby?" she called out weakly. She was lying flat on a soft surface, and couldn't sit up. Kyle gasped as a low chuckle came from the shadows.  
  
"I'm not Bobby" the voice said. A light turned on, illuminating the room only slightly. Kyle's eyes widened. "Pacac" she whispered. She tried to sit up, but he held her down with his hand. "You're a mutant" Kyle said, her eyes narrowed at him. Pacac laughed. "So you've found me out." He grabbed a rope from the floor and wrapped it around her wrists. When he was done, he bend down and whispered in her ear "Welcome home."  
  
Miguel's empathic ability let him pick up people's feelings, memories, and also their ideas. Therefore, he knew what Pacac wanted to do, and where he was going.  
  
*Left at the stop sign, half a block past the lamp post.* Miguel thought to himself. *Room 66* Head bent down, he ran like a track star. Busting through the front door, he ran past the welcome desk.  
  
Kyle struggled in vain as Pacac tied her arms above her head. She felt the ropes cutting into her skin. Knowing there was electricity flowing from the lamp, Kyle tried to shock Pacac, but she couldn't concentrate long enough. Laughing at her attempt to escape, Pacac climbed on the bed. Kyle screamed.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open, and Miguel ran in. "Kyle!" he shouted. He saw Pacac on the bed and jumped at him. Pacac growled and turned invisible.  
  
"Miguel!" Kyle cried. "Be careful, he's a mutant!"  
  
Cautiously, Miguel walked over to her and untied her. "Are you ok?"  
  
Tears streaming down her face, Kyle nodded. "He didn't get anywhere" she whispered.  
  
Miguel shouted as he was suddenly thrown back against the wall. Invisible punches landed. "Miguel!" Kyle cried. She concentrated her energy and the electricity from the lamp burst foreword. "Dammit, I missed" she whispered. She tried again, and the room plunged into darkness.  
  
"He pulled the plug!" Miguel yelled, standing up. He backed up against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Miguel" the Professor said. "You must learn that everything has a band of energy that it gives off. An aura that surrounds it. You need to expand your empathic abilities to see those auras. Now, concentrate."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Miguel concentrated with all his being and exhaled sharply. Opening his eyes, he saw everything in the room outlined in a band of color. Looking at his hands, he saw a bluish glow around them. Kyle, still sitting on the bed, had a turquoise-like aura, and approaching him, he saw the purple/blood red aura of a man. "Pacac"  
  
Miguel sprang at him, taking him by surprise. They fought on the ground as the other X-Men bust in.  
  
"Hey Bub" Wolverine growled as Pacac reappeared. "Time to teach you a lesson." He unsheathed his claws with a loud *SKNIT* and stabbed Pacac in the shoulder. Screaming, he passed out.  
  
Miguel walked over to Kyle. "Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down to her level. She hugged him tightly. "I am now" she whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
In the van on the way back, Kyle sat next to Miguel when Logan carried her out. Bobby, still feeling a little guilty, avoided her.  
  
"Bobby told me what happened with your parents" Kyle said. Miguel sighed. "He doesn't know the whole story" he said. "When I first discovered I was a mutant, I kept it to myself."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Fifteen. My gram had just died, and I was grief-stricken. She was like a second mother to me... maybe even more of a mother than my own mother was. Anyway, I was going through her stuff afterwards, and I saw this flash of white light... then my gram and her mother playing on a swing when my gram was younger. It was amazing" he paused for a moment, then continued.  
  
"When my parents found out, they told me flat out that I didn't belong in the family. That I was a freak of nature. I've been on my own since then, well, until the Professor found me. Then, just about a week ago, I found out my sister is also a mutant, but they had a party, celebrating it" he wiped a tear from his eye. "I never did fit in, even when I thought I was human." Kyle looked at him sympathetically. "Well, that's my story." He finished.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
A/N: well, how was it? Next chapter, Kyle has a decision to make. What will it be? 


	8. Decisions

Chapter eight!  
  
"That's my story" Miguel finished.  
  
"Is that all?" Kyle asked. Miguel's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It kinda seems like you're leaving something out."  
  
He lowered his head. "The way my parents found out I was a mutant... I was clearing the table and I picked up my father's coffee cup... he was cheating on my mother, and I just blurted it out. I yelled at him, I said 'How can you cheat on mom?!' They both looked shocked... my dad denied it, saying I was a freak of nature, like I said before." He paused again.  
  
"You sure you're not a telepath?" he asked with a half smile. Kyle took his hand. "When I care about someone, I know how they feel" she whispered. She looked at him. "and I care about you."  
  
Miguel looked shocked. "Me?" he asked. "But what about Bobby?"  
  
Kyle sighed. "Bobby's cool" she began.  
  
"Of course he is" Miguel interrupted. "He's the Iceman!" Kyle giggled. "Anyway" she said.  
  
"I like him, but just as a friend... a big brother type, y'know?" Miguel nodded.  
  
*Should I tell her I like her too?* he thought. *Why not? She told me.* He cleared his throat. "Uh, Kyle?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I, uh... well, you like me right?" Kyle nodded. *I just said that* she thought. Miguel continued. "Well... I, um... I like you too" he sighed, relieved he finally told her. Miguel smiled as her face lit up. "Will you go out with me?" he asked before his nerve failed him.  
  
It was Kyle's turn to sigh. She liked him...a lot. But with everything that she's been through, she didn't know if she was ready to be in a relationship. "I don't know" she said. Miguel's face fell. "Can I ask why?" he said in a low voice.  
  
"You know what I've been through" she explained. Miguel nodded.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in a relationship because of that."  
  
"I understand." Miguel said, squeezing her hand. They rode the rest of the way in silence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
When they got back to the mansion, the professor called Kyle into his office. "I'm glad you're safe" he said, hugging her. She was using a manual chair that had belonged to the professor a few years back. "I want you to stay safe."  
  
"Daddy, I've made my decision about joining the X-Men" Kyle said. "I want to."  
  
"You want to join up with us?" a voice spoke up from the door. Logan walked in. "You'll have to learn proper control of your powers."  
  
"I know" Kyle said. She looked up at him. "Will you help?"  
  
Logan nodded. "You got it" he said, then left.  
  
"I understand" the professor spoke up. "that Miguel has asked you to be his girlfriend?"  
  
"Who told you?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Your mind has been screaming it since we got out of the van" he replied. Kyle sighed. "I don't know daddy"  
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
"I want to go out with him" she said softly. Xavier smiled. "Then go ahead."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
A/N: It's not the end. One or two more chapters coming up, I just have to write them. Please review! Should she say yes? 


	9. Kyle and Miguel Bobby and Rouge too?

A few days later, Kyle sat up in her room at her desk. A notebook and a pen sat in front of her. *I want to tell him how I feel* she thought. *But how?* She picked up her pen and began writing.  
  
"Miguel,  
  
Hey, wassup? Nuthin here. Um, remember the other day? You asked me if I wanted to go out with you? Well, I do. I mean, if the offer's still there."  
  
Shaking her head, she tore the page out of her notebook and crumpled it up. *No* She started another one, but that didn't sound right either. She threw out page after page, until after about an hour and a half, she was done. She hoped it sounded ok.  
  
"Miguel,  
  
"I'll just get straight it the point. I like you a lot, and when you asked me out, I'll admit it, I was scared. I was afraid you would run, get scared. But then I realized that if you were going to, you wouldn't have asked me in the first place. I took these past few days to really think about this, to make sure I wouldn't hurt you. And I think I know my answer now... yes. Yes, I'll go out with you. I'll be your girlfriend if you still want me to.  
  
Kyle"  
  
She smiled. "Better than what I had before." She folded it and wrote his name on the front. Knowing Miguel was training with Logan for a few hours, she wheeled through their bathroom and into his room. She laid it on his pillow, where he was sure to see it.  
  
"Wow" she said, looking around. She had never been in his room and was surprised to find it relatively neat. A picture on his dresser caught her eye and she went over to it. It was of her, and Miguel was in it too. They were standing by the front door. She stared at it, trying to remember when, and how it was taken. Then it clicked. Whenever someone comes to the door, a security camera snapped a picture of them. In this case, it was the inside hallway camera that did it. "Why would he ask for this?" Kyle wondered as she wheeled back to her room. She sat at her desk and began writing in her journal when a knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
It opened and Rouge walked in. "Hey." Kyle looked up. "Hey" she replied. "Wassup? You can sit down." Rouge smiled and sat on Kyle's bed. "I wanna talk to you about Bobby" she said. "He feels really bad about what happened."  
  
"Yea... it wasn't his fault though" Kyle replied. "I keep meaning to talk to him about it, but he seems to be avoiding me."  
  
"So you're not mad at me?" a voice spoke up from the doorway. Kyle turned and saw Bobby leaning uncertainly against the doorframe. She smiled. "No, I'm not" she said. "Marvin always was a sneaky bastard, and now he'll rot in one of those 'Correction Facilities For Troubled Mutants'"  
  
Rouge nodded. "The professor said they're monitoring him at all times. He won't be able to turn invisible without them knowing" she said.  
  
Bobby walked in the room and leaned against Kyle's chair. "So I heard Miguel asked you out" he said. Rouge looked surprised and Kyle blushed. *Miguel asked her out?* Rouge thought. *Wow... well, it makes sense... they were pretty close when she first came here.*  
  
"Are you gonna say yes?" she asked. Before Kyle could reply, Bobby spoke up. "You should" he said.  
  
Kyle looked at him, somewhat surprised. "You think so?" she asked. Bobby nodded. "He really likes you, and I can see the sparkle in your eye when he's around, and you two talk." he smiled.  
  
"That's sweet Bobby" Rouge said softly. He smiled at her and a light blush rose to her cheeks.  
  
*They'd make a cute couple.* Kyle thought suddenly. Bobby's voice brought her out of thought. "But" he said. "If he ever hurts you, I'm going to rip off his privates and shove it up his ass." He winked at Rouge and she giggled.  
  
"You two should go out." Kyle said before she could stop herself. Bobby and Rouge looked at each other, blushing. Kyle's smile widened. "You both want to, so go head."  
  
"You want to?" Bobby asked. Rouge nodded. "Why not?"  
  
"Then!" Kyle exclaimed loudly. "By the mutant power vested in me by the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, I now pronounce you going out!" Rouge laughed.  
  
"Shall I kiss the girl?" Bobby asked with a grin. He formed a thin layer of ice over his lips and kissed Rouge gently.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWW!!!" Kyle cooed. "So cute!" They parted.  
  
"So how bout you?" Rouge asked, a smile on her lips. "You sayin yes to Miguel?"  
  
"She did." Miguel walked in from the bathroom. "I uh, got your note" he said. Kyle blushed and looked down. He lifted her chin with his finger, and knelt down. "I won't run" he said, looking in her eyes. "I give you my word." With that, he kissed her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, how was it? I couldn't leave Bobby alone, I love him too much lol. This is pretty much the end, but if I feel like writing more, I most definitely will. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
